


mirage

by repoughts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts
Summary: There’s no need for fiery desire today, just this, just them. Just Mark sprawled on the living room couch and his two favorite boys cuddling together._______a short fluffy markson piece for your soul
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	mirage

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on different thing lately but than i had to completely throw it away, so instead i wrote this short thingy to comfort myself

“Markie," Jackson's voice reaches his ears, following in the hazy blissfulness of the evening, breaking through the fog of peacefulness of their leisure with the same clarity and vibrancy it always does. It might be due to the fact that Mark’s ears have become attuned to the deep gravelly voice, to the frequency of Jackson’s words after years of being by each other's side. Capable of catching even the slightest of sounds. Each whispered word. 

"Kiss me.”

He opens his eyes to watch the setting sun paint idle patterns in orange across Jackson's skin, highlighting the contours of the younger's face. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth when he sees the slight pout on his boyfriend's lips. He tightens his hold on Jackson's waist, his fingers stroking at the small of the other's back through the material of the shirt. 

"Please?" the younger adds, and Mark could never dream to refuse Jackson anything, wouldn't want to refuse him.

Mark moves carefully, so as to not disturb Milo sleeping between their tangled legs, and turns to the man pressed against his side. The man he loves with his whole heart. Jackson's face glows in the lowly lit room off their apartment, his hair slightly ruffled and pressed on one side from lying on Mark's chest. It makes him look cute. It makes him look so incredibly handsome, and Mark is the only person in the world who gets the privilege of seeing the other this open and relaxed like that.

He leans up to press his lips against Jackson's softly, and the younger sighs against him, relaxes further into the couch they're lying on. Against his body. Mark moves his hand from behind his head and touches the mused up strawberry blonde strands, carding them gently over Jackson's head. He tucks a loose strand behind the younger's ear and Jackson leans into the touch, head tilting to the side the same way Milo does when he wants pets.

"What's on your mind, gaga?" Mark asks, voice low and quiet. 

Jackson hums silently in thought, fingers tracing over the shell of Mark's ear, his jaw, his lips, before he stretches to have their lips meet again. It's a press just as chaste, just as loving as his touch. Jackson's lips are soft and Mark cannot get enough of them, he curls his fingers under Jackson’s jaw holding him softly in place as he presses small kisses over his boyfriend’s lips one after another. It feels so good, so wonderful to feel the younger man’s warmth next to him, to feel his every breath against his lips. There’s no need for fiery desire today, just this, just them. Just Mark sprawled on the living room couch and his two favorite boys cuddling together.

"Too much, not enough." Jackson presses against Mark's lips, moving away enough to look into Mark’s eyes and keep gazing into them. He wonders when was it exactly that Mark became so good at reading him. He didn’t intend to worry Mark with his thoughts, didn’t intend to draw attention to the uncertainties that plague his mind but the older was able to discover them on his own. How dearly Jackson loves this man, this man who is able to know his fears without him voicing them, to be able to exceed his needs. 

“Is it important?” Mark says against the skin of Jackson's forehead, fingers sliding up and down the younger's back in soothing patterns. Jackson closes his eyes at the touch, body becoming lax under his hands.

Milo stretches out his paws until they shake slightly, lifting his head up at the sound of their voices as if to check what is happening. Mark scratches behind his ear lightly, letting him know they're not going anywhere. A fluff of movement and a deep sigh leaves the dog, as Milo settles down against them once more.

"Not right now." Jackson grabs his hand where it hovers over the white hair, tangles their fingers together and tucks them under his chin. Close. Secure. He lifts his gaze at Mark - a primary example of his famous puppy eyes staring at the older from no farther than a couple inches away.

"Kiss me again? It helps me not think."

Mark huffs a breath of amusement through his nose, moving their joined hands to title Jackson's head up."Anything you need, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ✌️😊


End file.
